


who’s that girl?

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [29]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Betting, Kissing, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kenny gets some revenge inflicted on him
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889
Kudos: 2





	who’s that girl?

“I bet you can’t name all the girls who kiss you.”

Kenny thought it was easy money, five dollars for each girl he guessed right.

And he had gone round the majority of the girls he knew, who were all at the party that night.

So he was blindfolded and pushed into one of the chairs, and so it began.

It started off well:

Bebe.

Red.

Nichole.

Even Wendy.

A lot more.

But suddenly the room went silent, apart from slight giggling.

“Good luck guessing this one,” someone hissed.

Whoever she was, she was rough.

She yanked his head upward by the chin and crashed her lips against his.

But he had to say, she was a good kisser.

She pulled away, and he failed to identify her, so she slipped her money away with a low chuckle.

Kenny practically ripped the blindfold as he pulled it off. “Who was it?”

No response, some of the girls he’d guessed right were giggling.

He turned to his most trusted friend. “Kyle! Did you see?”

“It’s not important, Kenny,” the ginger replied.

Well now the blond was outright offended by this claim.

“Did you see the force used? Whoever kissed me most likely hates me! I need to know, Kyle, I need to know who this mystery girl is that hates me so!”

“Are you really surprised there’s a girl somewhere that hates you?”

Kendra, coming back downstairs with Kylie.

Kenny sighed. “It just is, okay? I don’t know how any girl could hate me.”

“I have an entire list off the top of my head,” Kendra grinned.

From her girlfriend’s laugh, it would seem two could agree on that.

“Come on Kenny, let it go,” Kyle said. “You can’t be loved by everyone.”

The dramatic blond sighed. “I suppose you’re right, as long as you still love me I’ll be okay.”

The ginger rolled his eyes but didn’t argue.

..........

Kenny may have let it go that night, but he sure as hell didn’t stop once they were back at school.

“Let it go already,” Kyle was already done.

“Ky-“

“I already said don’t call me that.”

“-you know I love you very very much, more than anyone, but whoever this girl is, she’s got something against me. I could be in danger. You’ll always be my favourite little redheaded lamb-“

“I’m begging you to stop,” Kyle groaned and blushed.

Kenny wrapped an arm round his shoulders and went on. “-but give me until the end of the day and if I come up empty handed I will drop it forever.”

The ginger looked him in the eye, and relented. “The end of the school day and no later, you got it?”

The boy was an angel.

Kenny said as much.

But by lunch, he was starting to lose hope of finding the girl.

He had ran into dead ends everywhere and it was starting to look hopeless.

Kyle insisted they sit with Kylie and Kendra for lunch and even though Kenny would usually protest, he had given up and let himself be dragged along.

His cousin had absolutely no sympathy for him. “Still can’t figure it out, huh? She too smart for you?”

“Just tell him already, I’m tired of this,” Kyle grumbled.

Kylie laughed and slid across the table a five dollar bill. “Last night was pretty fun, but I suppose you’ve been punished enough.”

Kenny was going to explode, his mind was literally going to blow up.

“That girl was you!?”

Kendra burst out laughing.

Kylie beamed. “Yep, and I have to say, it has been hilarious watching you run all over this school trying to find out.”

Kenny had to admit, she was good.


End file.
